Wibbly Wobbly Wizards Through Time
by JustAnotherHufflepuff
Summary: What happens when the Doctor and Rose are called by Dumbledore to go to Hogwarts during Harry's fourth year? There might be some wibbly wobbly timey wimey things going on and some undercover work as well. Could the Golden Trio do more Time Traveling? Characters: 10, Rose, Ron, Harry, Hermione, and some surprises… Currently rated T to be safe, could change later
1. Doctor Takes A House Call

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Doctor Who. I just had a fun idea to mix them together**

* * *

"Ahhh!" The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS, smoothing out his robes and motioning for Rose to come along. "Allons-y, Rose! Let's go!"

"Ummm…Doctor?" Rose looked down at her clothing. "_What_ am I wearing?" She laughed.

"Wizard robes, Rose. Wizard robes!" Doctor grinned at her.

"Wizards? Are you joking?" She laughed.

The Doctor spun around to look at her for a moment, raising an eyebrow. "We've been all around the universe, Rose. You've seen thousands of species and aliens and all sorts of things you once thought unbelievable, and you choose to not believe in _wizards_? With all the tales that's been around from your people! The Salem Witch Trials for starters!"

"But they weren't really witches, Doctor…" Rose started.

"Oh weren't they?" The Doctor grinned. "Come along, then. I've got us both jobs at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for now! Welcome to Hogsmeade!"

"Hog-_what?_" Rose stared at him. "But I don't know a thing about wizard-"

"That's why I've got you a job in muggle studies, dear Rose." The Doctor tapped her nose. "Muggles. That's what wizards call non-magic folk." He looked around. "We'll be undercover of course…" He walked around the shrieking shack, making sure the TARDIS was hidden from wizard eyes. "Come on then. We'll need to be careful. Dumbledore, an old friend of mine, he says he needs some help. We're to meet him before the feast in his office. Don't want to miss the feast! Hear it's great!"

"Doctor, you're insane!" Rose laughed as he pulled her along the Hogsmeade path up to the castle.

* * *

"Ahh, Doctor." Dumbledore greeted them as soon as they reached his office. "And you must be?" He looked to Rose over his half-moon spectacles.

"Rose, sir. Rose Tyler." Rose smiled, holding out her hand to shake. "It's great to meet you! Doctor's told me so much about the great things you've accomplished!" _On the way up here…_ she added in her mind.

"Ah. It is our choices that show who we truly are, far more than our abilities, Miss Tyler." Dumbledore smiled kindly at her.

"Very wise, sir." Rose smiled. "And it's Rose."

"Then I must insist you call me Albus." Dumbledore chuckled, moving over to sit in his desk chair. "Please, sit." He gestured for The Doctor and Rose to sit in the chairs across his desk.

"Lovely office." Rose complimented, looking intrigued at all of the foreign objects around her.

"Thank you, Rose." Dumbledore smiled at her. "Unfortunately our greetings must come to an end." He sighed. "Doctor, I'm sure you remember the great wizarding war between death eaters and wizards alike?"

"Ahh, yes!" Doctor nodded. "Voldemort was a dark and powerful wizard." He explained to Rose. "He wanted all wizards and witches to be pureblood-only pure wizard, no muggle blood in the line. He believed those that were muggleborn- witches and wizards that were not born into magical families, but still have magical powers-were unworthy of learning and using magic. He caused terror for years and built an army of death eaters. Until one night on October 31, 1981, he went to the Potter's house. There was a prophecy saying that they're son, Harry, would defeat Voldemort. Anyone who faced Voldemort's wrath wouldn't live to tell a tale. The Potters were in hiding, trying to keep Harry safe. But their secret keeper, Sirius Black, gave them away…"

"Actually, Sirius Black is proven innocent in my book, Doctor. It was actually Peter Pettigrew that was the secret keeper." Dumbledore interrupted.

"Oh! Excellent! It tore me apart that Sirius would do such a thing! He's a great man! Anyway, Voldemort got into the house and killed James and Lily Potter, bless them. But when he got to baby Harry, he was just a year old at the time, he couldn't kill him. Voldemort disappeared that night, and Harry was left with only a scar on his forehead. No one knows how it happened, but it ended the war." The Doctor explained.

"Except, there have been signs of death eaters again, Doctor." Dumbledore handed him a copy of the Daily Prophet, the front page showing the events at the Quidditch World Cup-the dark mark symbol in the sky. "And I fear of Voldemort's return…soon."

"Those pictures move!" Rose pointed at the paper, completely in shock.

"Yes." Dumbledore chuckled light hardily despite the situation. "It's a magical way to develop them." He explained.

"Well then… Not to be rude, but I still don't see what you've brought me here for, Professor." Doctor handed the paper back over to him.

"Ah, events will unfold as they need to, Doctor. But I thought it would be best for an extra set of trustworthy eyes to be looking over young Harry this year." Dumbledore explained.

"Harry? Harry Potter?! Oh I can't wait to meet him!" The Doctor beamed, sitting on the edge of his seat.

"Yes, I'm afraid he's had quite a bit of that over the years." Dumbledore chuckled. "But as I was saying, Doctor. I've asked you and Rose here to go undercover as Professors. I'm going to ask you to take a polyjuice, Doctor, posing as auror Alastor Moody-or as some call him Mad Eye Moody. I may need you to go undercover as a death eater as well…" He said grimly. "But all in good time, Doctor. You should understand that."

"Right then." Doctor nodded. "I trust you completely. I'd be glad to do this for you. I do have one request though, that Rose and I have double quarters so we're right in the same living area."

"Of course, Doctor." Dumbledore nodded. "It's already ready for you. I'll show you where you'll be staying, teaching, and to your offices. I trust you know quite a bit about Defense Against the Dark Arts, Doctor? I'll be temporarily lending you some magic."

"Do I get any magic?" Rose asked curiously.

"I'm afraid not, Miss-excuse me, Rose." Dumbledore chuckled. "You being only muggle, it wouldn't work too well. Timelords seem to be able to absorb some magic here and there. Something to do with the regeneration process from what I understand." And with that, he showed them around the castle.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hi there! I feel like this first chapter was a bit rushed, but I have a few surprises for later on in the fic. I've had this idea for a while but haven't had the time to get around to it. I'm sure this idea has been used 3454385 times, but I haven't actually read or written any Doctor Who fics! All have been purely Harry Potter. It's the tenth Doctor since David Tennant plays both the Doctor and Barty Crouch Jr. **

**I hope you enjoy it and follow and review! It would be ****_fantastic_****! Thanks for reading! :) **


	2. The Feast

**Disclaimer: I don't know if I have to post these every chapter or not but here it is: I don't own Harry Potter or Doctor Who**

* * *

"Alright then! All settled in?" The Doctor poked his head into Rose's room, beaming with excitement. "We should head down to the feast soon!"

"Well I haven't really brought any of my things from the TARDIS…" Rose laughed. "So I s'pose I'm alright."

"Ahh, yes. Well I'll park her in here later. After the feast." He waved it off.

"If I didn't know better, Doctor, I'd say you were excited about this feast." Rose laughed. "Don't you have to take your poly-whatever?"

"Quite right you are!" The Doctor nodded, fiddling around in his new set of oversized robes. "About the feast, you'll love it. The food magically appears! It's excellent!"

"Alright then." Rose laughed, walking over. "Come on, Doctor, can't wait to see what you look like!"

"Patience is key, Rose." Doctor nodded, pulling a flask containing polyjuice potion from his pocket. "Well then… I've heard these taste rather terrible…" He shuddered, plugging his nose and drinking the contents of the flask. "Ugh.." He shuddered, setting down.

"Doctor…" Rose reached out for him, pulling back as his body began to morph into someone foreign to her.

"I'm alright, Rose. The potion." Doctor said, trying to forget the odd feeling and terrible taste in his mouth. As the transformation started to complete, he reached in his pocket again, pulling out an odd sort of eye contraption.

"What is _that_?" Rose asked, staring at the new Doctor oddly as he put the eye on.

"Auror Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody. Lost his eye during the first war, now he has this contraption. It's an exact replica." The Doctor informed her, grabbing a cane and ushering her to follow him. "Now, the feast! Allons-y!"

"Doctor," Rose laughed. "Judging by your new appearance, I don't think this Moody character is quite as energetic as you…"

"Excellent observation, Rose." The Doctor nodded. "I'll act as though I'm an actor! I think I'd be quite the excellent actor…"

"Of course, Doctor." Rose laughed as they walked to the Great Hall for the feast. The Doctor allowed Rose to go in first, he had already started "acting."

"I don't mean to intrude." Dumbledore leaned over to where Rose was sitting. "But...you and the Doctor? I'm only curious."

"Oh!" Rose said quickly. "No, no...well I don't think. I may have the slightest cr—" she blushed when the doors of the Great Hall flung open and a man limped in. His body was chunky and a scar rode across his face to a contraption of an eye strapped on. "Doctor." Rose whispered.

Dumbledore looked over his half moon spectacles at Rose knowingly as the enchanted ceiling grew dark and stormy.

The man pulled his wand from a cane, waving it about and pointing it towards the center of the storm. With a last crack of thunder, the storm ceased and the man continued to limp forward to the Professor's table, taking a swig from a flask as he sat down.

"What d'ya reckon he's drinking?" Ron whispered, looking at the odd man.

"I dunno, but I doubt it's pumpkin juice." Harry replied, tapping his fingers on the table impatiently.

"Students. Faculty." The sound of Dumbledore's voice broke the chatter of students across the hall. "I hope you all had a smooth trip over here." He glanced over at Rose and The Doctor pointedly. "First off, I'd like to welcome two new professors to our staff, Auror Alastor Moody for Defense Against the Dark Arts and Rose Tyler, our new Muggle Studies professor. I trust you'll all treat them with the upmost respect." He looked over all of the students.

"Wouldn't want to mess with him, eh Freddie?" George whispered.

"Nuh uh, Georgie. Might take one of our eyes for his own." Fred joked, causing some of the students around them to snicker. It quickly ceased when The Doctor looked over in their direction, as if he could hear them.

"Not only do we have these two new professors this year, but Hogwarts will also be hosting the Triwizard Tournament this year, becoming home to two other schools—Durmstrung and Beaubaxtons." Dumbledore continued. "We will be making new friends and I trust you will be kind to these students as well. Please welcome, the lovely ladies of Beaubaxtons." He motioned towards the door.

"Woah..." Ron's jaw dropped as hundred of girls in powder blue uniforms came fluttering through the door, pointed hats topped off their short uniforms.

"I think you're drooling, Ronald." Hermione shut her book, rolling her eyes.

"And the boys of Durmstrung." Dumbledore motioned towards the door as boys came in dressed in brown, pounding large walking sticks on the ground.

"Is that...it's Viktor Krum!" Ron's jaw dropped further.

"Again, drooling, Ronald." Hermione laughed slightly.

"Uh oh, George. Looks like Ron's boyfriend is here." Fred chuckled.

"Oi, can it." Ron's ears went red and he shrunk in his seat.

"As for the Triwizard Tournament, students over the age of seventeen will be allowed to enter." Dumbledore continued. Many students booed at this, along with Fred and George who shouted about what rubbish they thought this was. "I will set up the Goblet of Fire that will choose the three contestants in the Entrance Hall. Only students over seventeen will be able to enter, I'll be casting the charms around it myself. As always, the Forbidden forest is, well, forbidden. I think it's about time for the feast!" He clapped his hands and food appeared on the tables.

"You were right!" Rose's eyes went wide at all the food in front of her.

"Told you." The Doctor grumbled, still in character.

* * *

After the feast The Doctor and Rose headed back to their dorms. "I'm going to move the TARDIS, be back soon." The Doctor informed Rose. "Feel free to explore if you wish."

"I think I'll start decorating. We'll be here for a year, yeah?" Rose asked, looking around their apartment sized living area.

"Quite right you are, Rose." The Doctor tapped her nose, going off to move the TARDIS inside.

Rose smiled at the familiar WOOSH as The Doctor later returned.

* * *

**Author's Note: hey everyone! Thank you so much for following and favoriting! But I live for reviews. Tell me how I'm doing and You can even leave ****suggestions you'd like to read about! **

**Right now I'm waiting in a movie theater to see The Day of The Doctor! I'm so excited!**


	3. The Champions Are Chosen

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Doctor Who, although it would be super cool if I did.**

* * *

Around a week later, The Doctor limped to his first class of the day, in disguise as Auror Moody, as he looked over his schedule, not being able to remember which classes came first. "Fourth years first…" He grumbled, looking to his roster, pleased to find that Harry Potter was in his class. "Great then." He limped into the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, writing 'Professor Moody' on the board in a messy scribble before looking around the classroom with an intense glare.

"I'll be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts this year." He announced, taking a swig of polyjuice potion from his flask. "The dark arts aren't something to mess around with and I don't believe in sugar coating it. Dumbledore brought me here to teach you all and that's exactly what I'm going to do, teach. Today, we will be learning the three unforgivable curses. Who can name one?" He looked around the room.

"Umm, sir?" A dark boy with dark hair raised his hand. "What happened to your eye?" He asked unsurely.

"Thomas, is it? Dean?" The Doctor asked as the boy nodded. "Well that's none of your damn business, but if you must know, I lost it in the war. Death Eater." He grumbled. _I'm pretty good at this acting stuff. Can't wait to tell Rose! _ He thought to himself. "Now, you answer my question. Do you know any of the Unforgivable curses?"

"Er, I know one. I've heard my dad talking about it…" Ron raised his hand. "The Imperius curse, sir?"

"Your dad would know about that, Weasley, is it? Caused the ministry quite a bit of trouble after the war. Folks were claiming that you-know-who put them under the imperius curse, made them do terrible things." The Doctor shook his head, drawing his wand and pulling a spider from a jar. "_Imperio_." He announced clearly.

"Sir!" Hermione gasped, along with a few other students in the class. "That's illegal!"

"Like I said, Miss Granger," The Doctor said as he had the spider dance around the room, causing students to laugh until it came near them. Ron shrieked like a small child when it brushed his nose. "I'm here to teach. These curses are real and you need to learn about them and I'm not _sugar coating_ them. As I was saying, the imperius curse caused the ministry a lot of trouble back in the day. It allows the caster to make someone do anything they want. Dance." He let the spider dance in his hand. "Jump." The spider jumped. He led it to the top of a glass of water. "Even drown itself…" He started to let the spider drop into the glass.

"Sir! _Please_!" Hermione begged.

The Doctor nodded, pulling the spider out of the glass and taking the curse off. "Who can tell me the next curse? Mr. Longbottom?"

"The Cruciatus Curse, sir…" Neville said quietly, barely looking up from his desk.

"That's right." He nodded. "_Crucio._" The spider cringed in pain, shaking and jolting. You could hear it screaming out in agony and Neville looked like he was about to be sick, cringing in pain as well.

"Stop it! _Stop it!_ Can't you see it's bothering him?!" Hermione shouted, tears running down her cheeks.

The Doctor nodded, pulling his wand away. "Very well then. Miss Granger, can you tell us the last of the curses?" Hermione shook her head and looked away, tears falling down her cheeks. The Doctor nodded and pointed his wand at the spider again. "_Avada Kedavra!_" The spider curled up and dropped dead on the spot and The Doctor gently placed it on the countertop. "Only one person in all of history has been known to survive the killing curse. And he's sitting right there." He pointed at Harry, staring at him and studying him carefully.

Harry shifted in his seat, feeling uncomfortable by the stare. Something about Professor Moody didn't seem right to him, but he couldn't figure out what.

"Class dismissed." The Doctor grumbled, waving his hand dissmissively.

As the students gathered in the hallway, Neville stopped on the stairs, staring out the window.

"Mr. Longbottom." The Doctor followed him down. "Professor Sprout tells me you're excellent at Herbology…" He handed Neville a book and led him back towards the Defense classroom.

* * *

"Alright, class. Please turn to page fifteen in your textbooks." Rose smiled at the class, adjusting her papers on her desk. "Since this is a Muggle studies class, we will be using supplies muggles use in their schools. Paper and pencils." She walked around the class, passing out a pack of paper, pencil sharpeners, and a pack of pencils to each student. Truthfully, she couldn't quite get the hang of using a quill and ink. She thought this to be a clever way of using things she was used to.

"Professor Tyler?" Hermione raised her hand. "I was wondering if we will be having a quiz on electricity?"

"Um, yes Hermione. We'll be having a quiz on the first two chapters next Thursday." Rose smiled at her.

Hermione quickly scribbled down some information in a small calendar she had on her desk, most likely a note to study for the quiz.

"Lovely that you're using a muggle calendar." Rose noted.

Hermione beamed. "I have loads of muggle things! My parents are dentists!"

Rose raised an eyebrow. "If you're a muggle born, why are taking this class? If you don't mind my asking..."

"Oh! I just wanted to get the wizard's view of muggles!" Hermione smiled.

"Uhhh huh..." Rose nodded, walking back up to the front to demonstrate how to sharpen their pencils and use them. "And if you run out of eraser or paper, just stop by my office or pick some more up during class." She smiled, checking the time. "Alright, that's all for today! Your homework is to write a story, journal entry, or draw a picture using your new pencils and paper. No magic allowed. It's due next class. Have a great day!"

Hermione's hand shot up as everyone was collecting their things. "Professor? I was wondering if I could write an essay as my homework assignment?"

"Yeah, of course." Rose nodded, staring at her interestedly. "Have a nice day." She smiled, erasing the chalkboard.

* * *

"I hope you are all enjoying your first week back. And to our guests, I hope you are enjoying your stay and that everyone is making new, lifelong friends." Dumbledore announced to the Great Hall at dinner. "Tonight we will be performing the ceremony for the champions of the Triwizard Tournament to be chosen." He looked around the hall at all of the students. "Three students. One from each school, Hogwarts, Durmstrang, Beauxbatons, will be chosen to compete in the tournament. Once your name has been chosen, there is no backing out. The challenges will be dangerous, but I have faith that the students that are chosen are worthy of being chosen."

Students whispered around the room, looking from one another nervously as Dumbledore made his way to the center of the hall and revealed the Goblet of Fire. After the hall quieted, a piece of paper erupted in red flames, fluttering down into Dumbledore's catch. "The Beauxbatons Champion is...Fleur Delacour!" The hall erupted into cheers and Fleur stood up, smiling and walking towards the front of the hall. Dumbledore nodded kindly at her, readying his catch as a second paper came from the red flames. "The Durmstrang champion is...Viktor Krum!" The hall cheered louder, along with an extremely happy Ron.

"He's excellent!" Ron grinned. "And I wouldn't mind watching her as well." He noted, nodding to Fleur and earning a frustrated sigh from Hermione who was studying from her Muggle Studies textbook, and a laugh from Harry.

"And finally," Dumbledore started as the third piece of paper came into his hand. "Our Hogwarts champion is...Cedric Diggory!" The hall clapped louder, earning cheers and whistles from the Hogwarts students across the hall as Cedric made his way up to the front, joining his other two champions. "I would like to congratulate our champions, as well as wish them the best of luck. If you would please follow me into the trophy room for the first cl-"

Suddenly, the hall was silent, except for small gasps and whispers around the room and McGongall's quiet "Albus..."

Dumbledore turned to see what the silence had been about, watching as the Goblet erupted red flames once again and a fourth piece of paper shot out and landed in his hand. "Harry Potter..." He whispered, looking up and around the room. "Harry Potter?" He announced.

Harry blanked, sinking in his seat. "That can't be right..." He whispered.

"Harry!" Hermione looked to him, unsure of whether to be furious or worried.

"You put your name in the goblet without telling me how? Fat load of a mate you are!" Ron said angrily, turning away from him.

"Ron!" Harry argued, completely confused at how this was happening. "I..I didn't!"

"Harry Potter?" Dumbledore looked to Harry, urging him to come over and join the rest of the champions.

"This is an unfair advantage!" Igor Karkaroff, the Durmstrang headmaster fumed to the minister of magic, who was frantically looking through the rulebook.

Harry silently walked up to the front, much slower, and much less confident than the previously chosen champions.

"Doctor..." Rose whispered. "What's going on? Is this supposed to be happening?"

"I don't know, Rose..." The Doctor replied in a whisper, watching the events unfold before him.

"Harry?" Dumbledore said calmly. "Did you put your name in the Goblet of Fire?"

"No, sir." Harry shook his head.

"Did you have one of the older students do it for you?" Dumbledore asked, still remaining calm regardless of the events.

"No, sir! I wouldn't..." Harry said quickly.

"It's alright, Harry..." Dumbledore nodded, gravely turning to the minister.

"I'm sorry, Albus, but the rules clearly state that the name that comes out of the Goblet must be all be champions..." Cornelius Fudge replied, grimly looking between Harry and Dumbledore.

"Very well..." Dumbledore nodded, glancing up at the Doctor before leading Harry to the trophy room with the rest of the champions.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! I hope you liked the ****chapter! Please review! Also, I'm curious as to how many of you found this fic from my tumblr fanfic-tastic? Thanks for reading! **


End file.
